


Sandwiched

by TheGooseBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Spikes (Transformers), Multiple Valves (Transformers), Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threats of Violence, Threesomes, Valve Oral (Transformers), blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGooseBot/pseuds/TheGooseBot
Summary: "Swerve," Cyclonus began, "when I told you I wouldn't mind partaking in a threesome with you, I had assumed Tailgate was to be our third."
Relationships: CySwerveGate (mentioned), Cyclonus/Swerve, Cygate (mentioned), Misfire/Cyclonus, Misfire/Swerve, Misfire/Swerve/Cyclonus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Sandwiched

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Secret Santa to one of my homies  
> \+ Alternative title: My Two Purple Boyfriends
> 
> Hi, yes. There is butt-stuff in this fic. Why? Because sometimes you just gotta and I have nothing to lose.  
> More notes at the end if you want to read them.

"Swerve," Cyclonus began, "when I told you I wouldn't mind partaking in a threesome with you, I had assumed _Tailgate_ was to be our third."

Cyclonus stood in Swerve's room, arms folded, eyeing Misfire with an unamused look. The scavenger sat on the edge of Swerve's berth, holding the bartender in his lap, like a stuffed animal.

"Hey, I _did_ invite Tailgate!" stated Swerve, "But he's off playing Fortnite with Rewind. Plus, Bluestreak already promised he'd cover the bar for me!"

Cyclonus was unmoved, "and was Misfire always a part of this?"

Swerve fidgeted, "well, yeah. I mean, I wanted to do this with the ones I care about the most. Three out of four ain't so bad..."

" _Awhhh_ , now that just tickles my spark." Misfire smiled and placed a chaste kiss atop Swerve's cowl. "C'mon, Cyclonus! Are you _really_ gonna deny Swerve his chance at a threesome with the mechs he loves~?"

Cyclonus straightened himself, "I would enjoy nothing more than to give Swerve such an experience: _you_ , however, were never apart of my equation."

"Oof." Misfire winced, "Ouch. It's a good thing I was never good at math." He idly began to jiggle Swerve on his lap by bouncing his legs.

"Is it a crime to want to be crushed between my two purple boyfriends?" Swerve pouted, unbothered by whatever Misfire was doing to him.

"I've been told I'm actually a shade of fuchsia?" Misfire perked up, "But I'll let it slide just for the sake of things~" He winks playfully at Cyclonus, who's lip curled in response.

Swerve clasped his servos together, "Please, Cyclonus? Am I really gonna have to beg you for this?"

Cyclonus pinched the space in-between his optics. He began weighing his options: listen to Tailgate flounder with Earth lingo in their hab-suite, or interface with Swerve... and _Misfire_.

Cyclonus sighed. He supposed, if anything, Misfire needed supervising. He knew Swerve was a capable mech, but he couldn't help being protective over the mini-bot. He was sure they've probably interfaced before...

... but still. 

Swerve, distracted by Misfire's antics, was delighted to see Cyclonus walking towards them. In one swift and stoic motion, he pushed Swerve down against the berth, which just so happened to keep Misfire trapped between the mini-bot and the berth's padding.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Misfire announced, "We got hi-" Cyclonus roughly covered his mouth with his servo.

"Let me make this as clear as possible." Cyclonus growled, "I intend to give Swerve what he wants, not _you_. I will only be interfacing with Swerve, and if you so much as touch my array, I _will_ break your servo."

Suddenly, both Swerve and Misfire's cooling-fans kicked on, pushing warm air out from their vents. The timing was impeccable. Cyclonus had to admit, he was confused as to how and why such a thing had happened.

"Cyclonus, no offense?" Swerve started, "But you threatening Misfire like that was kind of hot?"

"Yeah, no, I agree. I'm incredibly hot and bothered right now." Misfire nodded in agreement as soon as Cyclonus released him.

Cyclonus blinked; he was somewhat flattered, but a little bit disturbed. He could only imagine what other kinks these two were interested in and hoped he wouldn't find out tonight.

"Sooo, I'm guessing you _don't_ want to share Swerve's valve with me, huh?" Misfire asked, his fingers tracing the rim of Swerve's hubcaps.

Cyclonus furrowed his brows, "are you proposing both of our spikes inside his valve at the same time?"

Swerve bit back a groan as he imagined such a scenario, "Now _that_ would be somethin'..."

Misfire shrugged, "Yeah, I s'pose so."

"No," Cyclonus answered bluntly.

"No, because it'd be too tight a fit orrrrrrr because you don't want our spikes touching?"

"Both."

"Y'hear that, Swerve?" Misfire bucked his hips, "It looks like I'll be using the back-door~! Cross _that_ off your space quest list!"

The euphemism was almost lost on Cyclonus. He wasn't sure what to say about that. There was always the notion of merely taking turns, but he could tell Swerve wanted to be taken by both flyers at the same time. Plus, if Misfire did use Swerve's other port, then at least he'd avoid making too much contact with the scavenger.

"If that's what must be done, then you better make sure he's properly prepared for it." Cyclonus paused and looked at Swerve with a warmer, concerned look on his face. "I'm assuming you've done _that_ before, yes?"

"Done what? Used my other port? Cyclonus, you know I barely let anyone touch me." Swerve frowned. 

The smaller mech gasped as Misfire's fingers wriggled their way into the vents on his chest, languidly stroking the slats. Swerve's frame arched from the pleasant, tingly sensation that came from each touch, and found himself pressing up into Cyclonus' frame. 

The warrior, charmed by Swerve's reaction, lowered himself to place a soft, sweet kiss against the barkeeper's cheek. With such an innocent gesture, one would have assumed he wouldn't whine so wantonly from it.

"You barely let anyone touch you, huh?" Misfire purred a little louder, "It's no wonder you're so sensitive~." He moved one of his servos from Swerve's vents to trace the transformation seams that ran along the mini-bot's sides. 

Cyclonus gave a quiet rumble of his own, agreeing with Misfire's sentiment while pressing a kiss to Swerve's jawline. He feels the bartender's servos gently, yet hastily hold onto the sides of his helm, guiding Cyclonus' mouth towards his own. It sparked another surge of warmth throughout their sensory-networks, and Cyclonus swallowed the elated moan that came from the other. 

Misfire's servos stopped their wandering. He tried craning his head to get a better view of the make-out session happening on top of him, but huffed when all he could really do was listen in.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Misfire sulked. 

"I'm not kissing you," Cyclonus grumbled at the other flyer.

"Well, I know _you're_ not gonna kiss me. But how am I suppose to snog Swerve when you're hogging him?"

Cyclonus rolled his eyes and reluctantly moved away from Swerve to allow Misfire his turn. He settled down further up the berth, observing how Misfire eagerly maneuvered Swerve beneath him. With a mischievous smirk, Misfire slipped his glossa inside Swerve's mouth. Unlike Cyclonus', the kiss was messy, wet, and only exposed how needy Swerve was becoming - what with how his servos groped blindly along Misfire's back.

Cyclonus hated to admit it, but watching Swerve get ravished by another mech sent a shiver down his spine. He could feel his cooling-fans starting to online, yet he didn't want to draw attention towards himself. Instead, he waited for the next time Swerve and Misfire engaged in their banter, which thankfully didn't take long. 

"Mm, not bad~." Misfire ran his glossa down the curve of Swerve's neck. "I can't wait to see how the rest of you tastes..." he latched onto the sweet-spot on Swerve's collar, and suckle fiercely at the dermal plating there. 

"A-ah! Ha! Stop! Th-that tickles!" Swerve squirmed, biting his lip as he held onto the undersides of Misfire's wings. The flyer squawked as a jolt of pleasure sent a chill throughout his body; wings fluttering as Swerve continued to handle them.

"Who's the sensitive one now?" laughed Swerve. He only stopped his assault on Misfire's wings when the mech finally began to trail his kisses down his chassis, "O-oh..." gasped the mini-bot.

"Still you~." Misfire purred, his glossa darted out into the seams that lined Swerve's chassis. He then felt for Swerve's panel. "Ooh~ Toasty~. You wanna open up this bad boy up for me?"

"Oh, you know it...," Swerve blushed. He concentrated on his panel protocols and opened his valve-cover to slide back with a hiss. 

_Whhrrrrrr~!_

Misfire and Swerve both turned to look at Cyclonus, who was particularly mortified with how loud his cooling-fans had roared online. 

"... I was holding back," Cyclonus cleared his throat, "and I didn't want to be rude." embarrassment reddened his face. 

Swerve managed to free himself from Misfire's frame and crawled over towards Cyclonus. But Misfire wasn't letting Swerve get away that easily. He held onto the bartender's hips, which left him leveled with Cyclonus' waist. 

Cyclonus' eyes locked onto Swerve's servo as he palmed the warrior's heated panel, "May I?" he asked, licking his lips. 

Who was Cyclonus to deny Swerve such a request? His spike-housing spiraled open, revealing a cable that was only semi-pressurized. Cyclonus let his legs fall apart, which gave Swerve the necessary space to hunker down with the spike before him. 

"Awh, you really were holding back, huh?" Swerve noted, taking Cyclonus' spike into his servo. He squeezed the length lightly, holding it firmly enough to feel the pulse running within it. 

Cyclonus watched with eyes half-shuttered, focusing on the feeling of having his spike handled. 

"I bet it looks even more impressive when it's fully pressurized~." whistled Misfire, who was watching Swerve slowly pump the stiffening cable. 

Out of reflex, Cyclonus scowled, "don't you have a pair of valves to prepare?" 

Misfire ducked back down behind Swerve, "I'm on it, I'm on it! Yeesh! Mr. Life-of-the-Party over here...," Misfire trailed off, "... er, Swerve? You forgot to open up your other panel." he knocks on the bot's aft. 

"O-Oh, right. Hang on..." Swerve closes his optics, though he doesn't stop jerking off Cyclonus.

Cyclonus could tell Swerve was trying to figure out which protocol to access. "The command would be listed under your secondary settings," he informed, legs twitching as his spike continued to stiffen.

Swerve looked up at Cyclonus, "My _what_?"

"Your secondary settings." repeated Cyclonus, "You have your primary commands and your secondary ones. If you want to open up your rear-panel, you need to access your secondary settings."

Now it was Misfire who was taken off-guard by the warrior's explanation, "... that's a lot of fancy jargon for 'aft port.'" 

Cyclonus glared, "Some of us have _manners_." 

Swerve offlined his visor as he followed Cyclonus' advice, mumbling to himself as he read over his list of settings as if he were reading a phone-book. 

Suddenly, Swerve's rear-panel opens. Unaccustomed to the crisp air of his hab-suite on his new port, the mini-bot squeaked at the feeling.

"Have you done butt-stuff before?" Misfire asked Cyclonus crudely, kissing his way down Swerve's back. 

At first, Cyclonus chose not to reply, for Swerve started kissing along the shaft of his spike and preferred to dedicate his attention towards the bartender. But he decided to answer, for Swerve's sake, "Tailgate wanted to know how and what his rear-panel was for."

Swerve gaped, "You did butt-stuff with _Tailgate??_ "

"Swerve, please." Cyclonus frowned. Primus, Misfire could be such a bad influence, "I simply explained to him how to access it." 

"So what's an aft-port _meant_ for?" Misfire piped up, devious and curious. 

"Oh, my apologies," Cyclonus grumbled. "I thought we were trying to interface, not discuss basic biology- _ngh..._ ".

His words dissipated when Swerve took the tip of his cable into his mouth. Cyclonus shifted his attention to Swerve again, engines rumbling with satisfaction. Swerve's visor dimmed as he rolled his glossa against the head of the spike, prodding the tip into the slit at the top. 

Another wave of hot air left Cyclonus' vents as he brought his servo to rest on the top of Swerve's helm, and encouraged him to continue with a gentle push. 

Swerve was in the middle of taking more of Cyclonus' spike into his mouth when he felt Misfire's kisses finally reach the cleft above his interface-array. Not wanting to distract the scavenger, Swerve angled his hips towards him, offering both of his valves.

" _Mmmph!_ " Swerve trembled as Misfire's glossa skimmed along the outer-folds, catching the light coating of lubricant that had begun to gather there. The muffled moaning sent a delightful series of vibrations throughout Cyclonus' cable, who growled with pleasure. 

Swerve nuzzled the base of Cyclonus' spike, then slid his glossa up the length before he swirled it around the tip until he finally swallowed it whole.

" _Mmm~ Mm..._ " he slowly bobbed his helm, glossa rolling along the ridges as he tasted the warrior's plug.

Cyclonus tipped his head back and groaned. He watched Swerve with glazed optics, enthralled with the way the Autobot was blowing him. But the one thing Cyclonus could do without was how _loud_ Misfire was as he began eating out Swerve's valve. Whether it was intentional or not, Cyclonus tried to concentrate on the muffled mewls coming from Swerve, rather than the lip-smacking that Misfire produced. 

Misfire pulled away, licking the lubricant that had gathered at the corner of his mouth. He spread the rim of Swerve's valve, who whimpered in response.

"Scrap," Misfire's breath was hot on the valve before him. He took in the mini-bot's heady scent, felt himself salivate, and then finally wormed his glossa inside the wet, messy folds with a husky purr. 

" _Mmngh! M-mmph~~!!_ " Swerve's visor brightened as he moaned around the plug in his mouth, the vents around his frame rasped while his internal fans roared. He began rocking his helm back and forth, working more of the throbbing appendage down his throat, sucking hard. His legs started to shake, and he couldn't help but buck against the scavenger's mouth. 

Cyclonus held onto Swerve's frame. He hissed as the wet heat of Swerve's mouth enveloped him. While Cyclonus was usually a mech of great restraint, he found himself gently rolling his hips; meeting each bob of Swerve's head. 

Misfire laved at the swollen outer-node and even took the time to suckle on it just to double the pleasure. When he decided he had plundered Swerve's valve enough, he moved onto the aft-port. 

He gave the rim an experimental lick, and Swerve's legs nearly buckled. It was enough to break his pace, which caused the bartender to choke around Cyclonus' cable. The warrior was quick to respond and carefully slid his spike out from Swerve's mouth. A trail of oral fluids connected his spike to the other's lips as the smaller bot coughed. Misfire, on the other hand, saw no reason to stop. He continued mouthing at the port, whereas Cyclonus rubbed at Swerve's back. 

"O-Okay," Swerve rasped. "Th-that was definitely a feeling I've never felt before." he panted, looking over his shoulder at Misfire. 

The jet chuckled, "Glad you liked it." He slid his glossa back inside the secondary-valve, feeling it clench around him.

Swerve shuddered as sensor-nodes were stimulated for the first time. He held onto Cyclonus' legs, panting from the charge pooling within his abdomen. Misfire pulled back and tried spitting into the valve, but the wad of oral lubricant land on Swerve's thigh instead. 

"Ah... should've seen that comin'..." the scavenger blinked.

Swerve chuckled, Misfire snickered, and Cyclonus sighed.

\- - - 

It was decided that Cyclonus would anchor Swerve to the berth by having his spike embedded within the Autobot's valve. At the same time, an enormous amount of trust would be invested in Misfire to handle Swerve's aft.

The warrior watched as Swerve straddled him, aligning his valve with the pressurized spike beneath him. He steadied the girth and rubbed the tip against his sensitized folds. When he finally sank down onto the appendage, both mechs couldn't help but sigh out in relief. They hadn't realized just how desperate they were for such a connection to finally happen. It even took all of Cyclonus' will-power not to start thrusting right then and there.

"Are you alright?" Cyclonus asked, gently coaxing Swerve to lay against his front, where he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm -- uff -- I'm okay." Swerve held onto the points on Cyclonus' armor. "C-could you move j-just a little bit?"

Cyclonus nodded. He slowly rocked into Swerve, savoring how hot and wet the mech's valve was. 

"M-Misfire?" Swerve moaned, waiting for the other flyer to spike him. 

Despite the scavenger's earlier preparations, Cyclonus insisted on applying extra lubricant not only to Swerve's other port but on his spike as well. 

"I'm almost ready for ya, Barkeep~" Misfire grunted. He was slathering his plug with lube when Cyclonus started rolling his hips into Swerve. Distracted by the erotic sight, Misfire couldn't help but stroke himself.

"Misfire!" Swerve whimpered, his valve rippling around Cyclonus. "Mmm-!! Maybe before I _overload?_ " 

"What's so bad about overloading more than once?" Misfire snapped out of his daze and shuffled over towards the other two mechs, cable bobbing to and fro. 

"I'd rather w-we -- nh! -- overloaded t-together!" Swerve replied, pressing himself against Cyclonus. Bless the warrior, for his pace never faltered, save for when he noticed Misfire beginning to mount Swerve. 

"Such a sweet-spark~." Misfire said. He slid the underside of his hardened spike along the valve, slicking it up even more so. 

Cyclonus stopped moving and peered over Swerve's frame, "Steady, Misfire." he panted, "there may still be a seal that you'll -- hhff -- have to break." 

"Believe you me," Misfire's spike nosed its way into the port, "the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

"Yes, then who'd run the bar?" Cyclonus smirked. 

Misfire double-blinked, "... Why, Cyclonus? For a second, I could've sworn you were cracking a joke!"

"Tetrahexian humor: very d-dry~." Swerve grinned fondly. 

"Which is the opposite of what _you_ are~," Misfire bent over Swerve's back, "You're very _wet_..."

Finally, the jet slid himself inside: the three of them groaning from the snugness of it all. Swerve couldn't stop himself from shaking. It was mostly adrenaline, and the two flyers figured this. They waited for Swerve to relax and lovingly stroked the Autobot's frame, smoothing out the tension that might have a hold on him. 

" _Is_ there a seal?" Cyclonus asked. 

"Y-yeah," answered Misfire with a shaky nod, "Slaggit, Squirt, you're _tight_..." he pulled his hips back a bit... and then pushed forward, the tip of his cable pressed against the seal.

" _Nnh!_ M-Misfire-!" Swerve gasped.

Cyclonus could feel Misfire continue his ministrations through the inner-wall that kept their spikes separated. 

"Very good, Misfire," Cyclonus huffed, "Careful, now..." 

" _Uff_... I think I'm almost there," the scavenger could feel his cable stretch the membrane, threatening to break through at any moment. 

With a groan and one, final, sharp thrust, he broke through the seal and sheathed himself deep inside. 

Swerve cried out sharply, more surprised by the pinch he felt than the discomfort that zapped through him. Cyclonus's claws tried to remedy this by delicately kneading Swerve's sides and rewarded him with a soft, gentle thrust. 

They took a moment to cycle out the hot air from their bodies. Swerve couldn't believe that here he was, sandwiched between two of the mechs he loved, with their spikes firmly wedged inside both his valves.

"C-Can you guys mm-move now?" Swerve whined, feeling so wonderfully stuffed. 

Cyclonus hummed, then slid himself half-way out of Swerve's valve before slipping back in. When his original pace resumed, he signaled for Misfire to join in. With his front curled over Swerve's back, Misfire panted against the bot's audio receptor, thrusting into his aft whenever he felt Cyclonus pull back. 

" _A-Ahh~!_ O-Oh, _ff-frag_ , please-!" Swerve clung to Cyclonus, entirely at the mercy of the two larger mechs as they settled on a pace that was both enjoyable for all three of them. 

There wasn't much Swerve could do other than beg for more and revel in the maddening pleasure that set his array ablaze. Cyclonus' thrusts were well-timed and angled to nudge against clusters of sensor-nodes that grouped together. Misfire's thrusting, on the other hand, varied from erratic to synchronized. 

And Swerve had the honor of feeling both spikes inside of him. His visor flared and bled over the corners as he became overwhelmed with emotions. Cyclonus saw this and swung himself deeper into Swerve's valve, aiming for the ceiling-node towards the back of his port. 

"I-I'm-!!" Swerve's stubby fingers dug into Cyclonus' armor, seeing stars after every thrust. "I'm _s-ss-so close_ , you guys!"

Misfire followed Cyclonus' lead. He gripped Swerve's love-handles tightly, bucking into the slick tightness of the bot's other valve. Both flyers were now not only to bring upon their own overloads, but Swerve's as well. Their pre-fluids had begun to dribble out, generating a friction none of them could have fathomed. 

Finally, it happened. Cyclonus snarled as he hilted his spike within Swerve, who spasmed as he felt the warrior shoot his load deep inside him. This caused a chain-reaction, where Swerve's overload came crashing down. Both of his valves clamped around the throbbing lengths: calipers flared, electricity crackled across their frames, and Misfire finally emptied himself out. His wings fluttered wildly. As he bit down onto Swerve's shoulder, unintentionally heightening the Autobot's overload. 

Swerve felt his own lubricants try to squirt out from around both plugs but failed to do so. Instead, Swerve groaned, his processor swimming in euphoria. 

For a moment, nobody moved. Swerve was loving being caught in-between his berth-mates and wasn't in a rush to separate from them. They laid there, sheathed within Swerve, while encapsulated in a bubble of warmth, condensation, and pleasure. 

Swerve could feel Misfire remove his teeth from his shoulder. Still dazed, he could've sworn the jet was bending over to give him a kiss, yet found it odd when it didn't happen. 

His visor flickered online. Much to his delightful surprise, he saw Misfire's mouth moving against Cyclonus'. Swerve’s valve throbbed from the sight. He stayed quiet, held his intake, but couldn't help but wear a big, stupid smile on his face when their kiss finally broke apart. 

"And you sss-sssaid you weren't gonna kiss-s me~." Misfire slurred, still drunk off of the overload.

"I also said I wouldn't -- _ah_ \-- interface with you, yet here we are," panted Cyclonus, " _hh_.. Are you online, Swerve?"

" _Mmmhmm...~_ " Swerve muzzily nodded. But recharge was a cruel mistress, and no matter how hard the satisfied bot fought it, sleep overcame him.

\- - -

When Swerve awoke, he had expected his quarters to be dark and empty. He assumed Cyclonus would have returned to Tailgate by now, and Misfire gorging on whatever snacks he could find.

Although the room was dark, he wasn't alone. He was nestled in-between Cyclonus and Misfire, both of whom were still recharging. Their spent bodies were haphazardly entwined with one another. He could tell that at some point, his frame had been cleaned - the condensation and lubricant wiped from his frame; save for the scuff marks that would need to be buffed out. 

Swerve smiled, his spark swelled, and he drifted back into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ This was my first time writing these three characters together.  
> \+ In one of my ballsiest moves, I decided to scrap the story I had originally started and pulled an all-nighter to write this. I have work in a few hours.  
> \+ My NSFW writing skills are rusty, so this was quite the experience... especially since I've also never written aft-play before.  
> \+ BIG SHOUT to my homie Basil for proofreading this lovely hot mess -- you the real MVP  
> \+ Rosey you da best!! I love your fics A++


End file.
